


Never Again

by kunoichihatake



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:48:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunoichihatake/pseuds/kunoichihatake
Summary: (Warning: Naruto Shippuden spoilers for the Pain's Assault arc.) The reader witnesses their boyfriend Kakashi die and be revived during Pain's assault.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	Never Again

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Can i pls request a hella angsty kakashi x reader oneshot during the pain’s assault arc where the reader is his gf and whitenesses kakashi dying, but then it all ends very wholesome cuz everyone is revived back to life?”  
> As always, if you have requests, head over to my tumblr (@kunoichihatake) and shoot me an ask if my requests are open (: I will be hosting a 500 followers celebration this coming weekend (July 5, 2020-July 7, 2020) so come join the party!

“Kakashi? Kakashi!” you yelled, running through the city, dodging wreckage and fallen ninja.  _ Iruka said he was fighting one of the Pains, somewhere around here. I have to find him…I have to help… _ You knew how dangerous Pain was; the group of them had killed Jiraiya, one of the legendary sannin. You knew Kakashi was a powerful ninja, but you didn’t want to leave anything to chance.  _ I have to help him. _

If it wasn’t for Kakashi, you’d be all alone in life. Your parents and sister had died during the Nine-Tails attack 16 years ago, and being in Anbu didn’t give you many friends to speak of. Kakashi was the only one who knew who you were behind the mask, the only one who cared. In the past five years, you had fallen inexplicably in love with him, and only a few weeks ago, he had proposed to you.  _ But now… _ you pushed the thought out of your mind.  _ He’ll be okay. We’ll be okay. Even if the village is destroyed, as long as I have Kakashi, everything will be fine. _

You turned a corner and saw Kakashi, trapped under a pile of rubble with one of the Pains standing directly in front of him.  _ No.  _ “Kakashi!” you screamed, your voice raw and betraying the fear you felt deep to your core. You ran toward the Pain, preparing a jutsu to knock him away long enough for you to rescue Kakashi; but before you knew what had happened, you were hit by a burst of air and sent flying, directly back into a stone building behind you. Your head hit the stone with a crack, and the world went dark. 

You jolted awake, sitting up from the ground so fast that your head screamed in reply, throbbing from the impact of the wall. You reached your hand back to touch your head and felt something warm and wet coat your fingers.  _ Shit, I’m bleeding _ . Your vision was blurry, too, but you stood anyway, your body shaking.  _ Kakashi. I have to go to Kakashi.  _ He was still in the same spot, stuck in the rubble, but Pain was gone. Your heart dropped. “No,” you whispered, running to him, ignoring the pain in your head and the way your body lurched from side to side, the trauma having severely impacted your coordination. “Kakashi!” you screamed, but he didn’t move, and you knew before you even collapsed in front of his body that he was dead. You screamed his name once more, tears beginning to stream down your face, furious streams of anger and sadness and loss. You wiped your eyes and gently grasped his chin, your hand shaking. His body was cold and limp, but you removed your Anbu mask and pressed your forehead to his anyway, the blood from your wound mixing with the blood from his. “Kakashi,” you choked through a sob. “I’m so sorry, Kakashi.” You cursed yourself for not rescuing him, for not being there sooner, for not being strong enough to stop Pain.

You knew you should be helping the other ninja fight Pain, or maybe heading to the hospital to get your wound checked out, but your body felt too heavy to move. You sat for what could have been minutes or hours, sobbing and cursing the world for taking him from you.  _ We were going to get married. We were going to be happy… _ Now, you felt, you would never be happy. Not without Kakashi.

At some point, some other ninja came to you and pulled Kakashi’s body out of the rubble, laying it out on the ground. You sat next to Choji, one of the chunin that was the same age as Kakashi’s students, the tears running down your face silently now. You could see he was crying, too. Katsuyu’s clone had filled you in on the situation: Naruto was fighting the Pains on his own, and didn’t want help. All you could do was wait and pray that more lives wouldn’t be lost.  _ Lives like Kakashi’s _ .

“Y/n, look,” Choji said quietly, and you followed his gaze to look up at the sky, where tiny lines of green shot through the air in all directions. “What is that?” 

You stared in awe, watching the lines spread across the village.“I don’t know,” you replied, almost breathless. You watched, frozen, as one of the lines darted directly into Kakashi’s chest, and your eyes widened.  _ What just happened? _ Kakashi began to stir the slightest bit, and your eyes filled once again, this time with tears of joy.

“He’s alive,” you heard yourself say. You watched Kakashi as he sat up, looking around.

“What happened?” he asked, but before anyone could answer you threw your arms around him, sobbing into his shoulder.

“Kakashi,” you managed, your voice muffled by his shoulder. There were so many things you wanted to say to him in that moment, but all you could manage to do was sob, your whole body wracked with tears as Kakashi rubbed your back gently. 

“Choji,” he said, his tone slightly confused. “What happened?”

“You died, sensei,” Choji said, and you could tell from his voice alone that he was still in shock. Kakashi froze, processing the information, then clutched you tight to his body. You felt a tear land on your forehead, and knew he was crying as well.

“Y/n,” he said in a low hum, holding you so tight you could burst. “I’m so sorry.” You shook your head, looking up at him, your tears still blurring your vision.

“I’m just so happy you’re okay,” you said, and he leaned in and pressed his forehead to yours. That was your form of a kiss oftentimes, since you were both almost always wearing masks; and the tender gesture nearly made you break into sobs again. You held his body tight to yours, even when the moment had passed and Katsuyu had begun to fill Kakashi in on everything that had happened.  _ I’m never going to let you go again, Kakashi _ , you thought, burying your face in his shoulder.  _ Never again. _


End file.
